marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Natter Energy-Egg
The Eggs were the natural nemesis of the Gem and they self-destroyed with an explosion, taking the nearby Gem with them, whenever they detected the Gem trying to escape from their prison directly or not -e.g., the Eggs exploded if the Gem tried to use a computer in a way that the Egg could detect as forbidden. The Egg also exploded whenever someone else touched it. The Gem aimed to obliterate all organic life in the universe. Many years later, the pirate starship armada Black Fleet, sharing the Gem's goal, discovered how to neutralize the Eggs and then enslave the Bio-Gem into bio-matter harness to use them as a power source - in a process that destroyed the Gem. When they approached the planet Scadam, the Bio-Gem there feared for its integrity. Local Scadamites, unaware of the presence of the Bio-Gem, also panicked. One of the Scadamites, Durgan the Philosopher, built a robotic agent called Chief Examiner and sent it to the planet Earth to gather superpowers from the locals that he could use as weaponry. The Bio-Gem discreetly tracked the Examiner's efforts, trying to not alert the Egg. The Chief Examiner's first target was the Hulk. Before the Examiner reached the Hulk, the Bio-Gem telepathically contacted with the Hulk and showed its own plight, where the Egg could explode at any time; but the simple-minded Hulk disregarded the weird image. The Examiner later submitted the Hulk to a test in Scadam where the Hulk was to gather and deliver number of gems; during this test, the Hulk found the Bio-Gem and the Energy Egg, and snatched the Bio-Gem without the Egg intervening. Soon afterward, the Black Fleet reached one planet, ravaged its population, then disabled the local Energy-Egg and assimilated the local Bio-Gem. Scadam's Bio-Gem, who was in contact with its peer, was aghast and looked for a way to escape from its own guarding Egg. It tried to recruit the Chief Examiner's second target, Spider-Man, with a message similar to the one it had used on the Hulk; but Spider-Man identified the Gem as evil and rejected its influence. The Bio-Gem tried to control the Chief Examiner and Spider-Man's enemy Mysterio without alerting the Egg of its intentions; but, when keeping control of them proved too difficult, the Bio-Gem was forced to release them. By then, however, the Bio-Gem's activities were detected by Scadamite young philosopher Tuskar, who tracked the power sources to the Bio-Gem's location in an abandoned and forbidden museum. Tuskar found the Gem and the Egg, and instintively tried to touch the Egg. He was stopped by Durgan, appearing via videoconference. Durgan knew of the Egg's features -albeit not of the Gem's sentience- and warned Tuskar of the danger. Later even, the Bio-Gem found a way to manipulate nearby computers without alerting the Energy-Egg, and it did so to take control over the Chief Examiner and trap Durgan. Durgan was eventually released and the Bio-Gem returned to its prison, next to the Egg. Scadam was eventually attacked by the Black Fleet and the Scadamites were almost exterminated before the Black Fleet was destroyed by a visiting Earthling. Durgan died in the battle. The Energy-Egg's status is unknown. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}